


Hello, I Never Said Goodbye (Man Made of Stars)

by albinogalrakeith (OneHornMoose)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Emotional Roller Coaster, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHornMoose/pseuds/albinogalrakeith
Summary: [CURRENTLY ON HOLD]No one said being a Paladin of Voltron was going to be easy, but they never said it was going to be this hard either.Shiro can't stop crying.Lance is devastated.Pidge is outraged.And Hunk is going to be sick.





	Hello, I Never Said Goodbye (Man Made of Stars)

Malia was the last of her kind. She had been taken away from her home planet by her grandmother. Lived with her while the Galra killed off the last of her people.

She never knew why, and her grandmother never said. Though, the Galra never needed a reason to kill who they did, so it didn't matter. It was all for the same reason even if you didn't know it. You didn't need to know it.

So, when Voltron came along. When Voltron fought for all that was right in the universe it was a blessing. Freedom called to many people to rise up and strike down the evil that plagued them.

And they won. After so long of being oppressed the universe was free.

Malia never joined. She never fought or did anything that could be considered helpful to the cause. She was just one in over millions and millions on the side.

It always ate away at her that she was never strong enough to help. That she could not help even one person in the whole universe.

That's when it hit her.

She could not help anyone who was hurt.

But she could help those who were hurting.

So, she packed up everything she had. Sold all that she couldn't, and left for the stars.

She would do this one last thing before her time was up.


End file.
